Nine Circles
Nine Circles (commonly abbrevaited to NC) is a 1.9 Hard Demon made by Zobros. Nine Circles is the third most popular Demon level in Geometry dash. Description Nine Circles is Zobros' first original level. It uses 1.9 design and a very epileptic wave at triple speed of insane difficulty, starting the trend of Nine Circles levels. Nine Circles is also a very, if not, the most influential, level in Geometry Dash. After it was uploaded, A creator named SuperPizzaLuigi, jumped to work to create his level Fairydust, arguably the level that started the "Nine Circles" trend. Many creators have made "Nine Circles" levels examples include Sonic wave, Poltergeist, and Jawbreaker. Nine Circles levels are known to have intense dubstep songs as well as portals in the order C, S, B, C, W, C. Gameplay Nine Circles starts off with an easy cube, consisting of a few simple jumps and some tricks. It then increases in difficulty with the ship part, which is made of slopes that can make the level trickier and tight spaces. This part needs good timing and the player must know when to tap and when not to, because this is crucial in order to avoid crashing. Then a ball follows, involving jump rings and gravity portals. This part and memorization because of the many fake jump rings and because the player must have crucial timing for the jump rings to avoid crashing into a gear or spike. Then comes another easy cube, which consists of two simple jumps. Keep in mind that some timing is required though, because there are gears over the place where the cube is supposed to jump. Then the drop of the song comes, which signals a drastic increase in difficulty as it enters one of the most famous waves in GD. The wave has seizure-inducing effects, which can distract the player and even make them lose focus. The structure of the wave consists of many tight spaces, size portals, gravity portals, and speed portals. The wave can be divided into 4 segments in the level for those trying to practice. # Regular size wave. Mostly timing. # Regular size upside down wave. Also mostly timing. Goes dual at the end. Note this dual has a couple of irritating bugs. The second user coin is located here. # Mini wave. Starts using more crucial timing and a lot of mashing. # Mini upside down wave. Probably the hardest section of the level, goes dual near the end and has some fairly confusing areas. After the wave, the last form, a medium difficulty cube, follows, which involves a lot of timed jumps and fakes. The first jump ring must also be well timed, because hitting it too early will cause the player to hit the ceiling of a block and cause the player to crash. The end is extremely troll and annoying to do, so be careful. The level ends with Zobros' name, similar to most of his original levels. This signature is often replicated in other Nine Circles levels. User Coins This level contains 3 user coins, all which use moderate skill at obtaining. The second coin is arguably the hardest one to get and the last and first ones being much easier. * The first coin is at the ball segment. The player must skip a jump ring and land on top of the coin before having to switch gravity and get back on course. * The second coin is at the wave section. When the wave is in anti-gravity, the user coin can be seen on top of a saw blade. To get it, the player must avoid the normal route and have some very precise timing in order not to crash into the sawblade. Upon getting the coin, tap once before tapping and holding a second time to get out of the danger zone. * The last coin is at the final cube section. Hitting the edge of the second-last jump pad and bouncing on the jump ring in the last second shoots the icon far enough from the last jump pad and under Zobros's name. The surrounding spikes disappear while the coin appears on screen with a message from Zobros saying: "NOICE". Trivia * Nine Circles was easier when it was first made, but then Zobros updated the level to make it harder, after which he updated the level to make it the same it was before. Most recently, he updated the level with User Coins, and their positions are shown below. * It is Zobros's most famous level, having countless of other remakes of this that have gotten noticed and occasionally featured. ** Sonic Wave Infinity (Riot's Version) has 29967 objects, while Sonic Wave Reborn has more than 60000. ** There is a design remake of this level, called Ninth Layer of Hell. * A debate has born since people couldn't say if Jawbreaker is harder than Nine Circles or vice versa. In a first time people claimed Jawbreaker as the harder, then the level was revalued to easier. *The level is usually called NC for short. *Like many of Zobros' levels, its description is “Easy”. *In early August 2017, Viprin uploaded a collab with Rustam and Zobros called Nine CircleX, Zobros' last project, as requested by Zobros. **It is significantly harder than Nine Circles, being rated an Insane Demon. Gallery NineCirclesCoin1.png|First user coin NineCirclesCoin2.png|Second user coin NineCirclesCoin3.png|Third user coin NineCirclesMenu.png|Nine Circles level selection Screenshot_2016-06-07-00-51-10.png|Nine Circles when was harder Category:Hard Demon Category:Nine Circles Levels Category:Demon Levels Category:User Created Levels Category:Long Levels Category:2015 Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:1.9 Levels Category:Level with silver user coins